


The Final Remnants

by OpenLion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguments, Broken Friendship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Self-Loathing, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Overwatch has fallen.Talon is fractured.The remnants from both sides have combined in a desperate bid for survival. Knowing any day or mission could be their last it's time to bury old rivalries, forgive old enemies and forge new, unbreakable bonds.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Anger and Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha hates how Angela is moping around like a sad schoolgirl and not taking her job seriously. Angela has more going on in her mind than they both realise and for the good of the mission they need to sort out their issues like normal people, they don't...

Fareeha huffed in frustration as she watched Angela staring miserably at the food on her plate. She hadn’t eaten anything in days and watching good food go to waste was one of Fareeha’s most despised pet peeves. Especially food which she was paying for, technically. Brigitte had persuaded Hana to let them stay in Korea, probably by using her magical mouth and since Brigitte belonged to Fareeha, she was paying for the food and accommodation. The point was; she was becoming utterly infuriated with Angela’ pathetic moping and nobody else seemed to give a shit.

Sombra was still too weak to come down after her brief battle with Reaper. She took her meals in her own room. Using the hackers condition as an excuse Moira ate upstairs with her, although they all knew that Moira hated anybody not entirely subservient to her as all of Talon had been before the both metaphorical and physical knife in her back. It was no loss and Fareeha occasionally wished the knife was drawn across her neck instead. Moira was as much fun as a dildo covered in deep heat and although Olivia was usually a joy to be around she was, understandably not in the mood to drink and laugh.

Hana was too busy running around like a demented serving girl, ensuring everyone had enough food and drink, but was always finding time to give Brigitte puppy-dog eyes when she was in the mechanic’s line of sight. Fareeha didn’t care who Brigitte was sticking her tongue in, as long as she put it inside her when she needed her to.

Lena zipped restlessly from conversation to conversation, sometimes rhapsodising about weapons with Brigitte, other times joining in Reinhardt and Torbjorn’s colourfully crude conversations about how to take revenge on the Talon, the Omnics, Reaper, and anyone else who’d pissed him off. Fareeha knew it was a distraction, perhaps she was longing to have Ameliѐ back safe in her arms. Other times, she stayed in the medbay, using caring for Sombra as an excuse to avoid company when she was mourning the loss of Emily.

Brigitte watched Lena with an almost oppressive intensity, as though scared she would blink and vanish forever right before his eyes. It surprised Fareeha at first but as the two grew to be almost like sisters she had found herself caring for Lena like a daughter as it seemed like everyone in their rag-tag band did, especially Angela. During the few breaks she took from that occupation, she returned Hana’s puppy dog eyes, and smiled sweetly at Fareeha despite her permanent stone expression masking her dread of the coming fights ahead of the small group of survivors from Overwatch and Talon.

Angela was silent and with everyone else too entangled in their own preoccupations, no one noticed, except Fareeha and frankly it was putting her off her own food which did nothing to improve her mood because the only thing worse than watching someone else wasting food was wasting food herself.

What she needed to do was nip this ridiculous moping in the bud. It had gone on for too long and she was beginning to doubt whether Angela had taken in a single word of their plans so far. That was a rather pressing concern, not least of all because their survival could come down entirely to something Angela did or did not do. If Brigitte was injured, captured or worse, Fareeha didn’t think she was physically capable of coming up with a painful enough punishment for her once closest friend.

Angela began to run her finger around the rim of her glass, producing a smothered whining sound which made Fareeha scowl in disgust. “Angela, I need to speak to you,” she snapped, standing up so quickly that she almost tore the table from the ground. “Now!” she emphasised with a slam of her fist when Angela looked up at her with some confusion. Fareeha supposed that was a fair reaction. After all, they weren’t exactly on the best terms, and neither had made any move to try to fix their once unbreakable friendship. Fareeha preferring to snipe and glare at Angela who seemed to be consumed by melancholy and noticed nothing.

The second they were alone in her room the shouting started. “By all the gods, Angela, will you stop moping?” she cried in rage, immediately forgetting the promise she’d made to herself to keep her emotions in check the second she saw Angela’s pathetic expression.

“No,” Angela responded to the floor, “I don’t think I will. Now, what did you want to talk about?” She paced around the room, picking up trinkets and running them over with trembling hands, keeping her a safe distance from Fareeha’s temper despite knowing she would never physically attack her. It put Fareeha in mind of a dog cowering from a kick. When no answer came, Angela turned around sharply, her rare, fiery temper flaring and anger momentarily burning away her sadness. “I have better things to do than stand here and get the silent treatment from you when you’re the one who dragged me up here in the first place Reeha!” Angela’ eyes widened at the unintentional slip. “ _ Fareeha _ ,” she corrected herself.

“The moping is what I wanted to talk about,” Fareeha snapped again, fired up more by the unexpected sting of Angela rejecting her familiar name than by it being used in the first place. “It needs to stop. As much as I’d prefer you weren’t here at all, we need you. But we can’t afford any mistakes, and if you’re too busy moping to take in anything anyone says, you’re going to make a mistake. And so help me, I swear on my mother’s grave that if anything happens to Brigitte because of you, I will hurt you so badly that it’ll make this fight feel like a massage.” Fareeha’s tirade had left her slightly breathless, but it seemed to have barely left an impression on Angela, who continued to walk aimlessly around the room now Fareeha had finished her small rant.

When she spoke, she addressed the window, her attention momentarily captured by the reflection of a lava lamp crawling across the surface, the globs of wax, glittering and splitting further by the damp lurking there, the product of a warm room and cold outside. “It hurts Fareeha, so I have every right to mope, as you put it,” she said bluntly.

Anger fractured Fareeha’s composure, and she barely managed to stop herself gripping Angela’ arm and throwing her against the wall. “You have no right!” she cried, “you put your hands into every fire you stumble across and then complain and blame someone else when you got burned. No, you brought this upon yourself and now you have to suffer the consequences. What did you expect, letting yourself fall in love with a woman who was unavailable? And as if that wasn’t bad enough, taking another woman’s girl? How dare you? How dare you!”

Fareeha was incensed, shouting so loudly that those in the mess hall would undoubtedly be able to hear them, not that it mattered. When Angela tried to speak, her words were drowned immediately in the tempest of Fareeha’s anger and she realised that if she wanted to be heard at all she’d have to shout back.

“When this is over, I never want to see you again.” Fareeha ranted, her voice getting louder and louder, “and if you so much as come near Brigitte, I’ll... You may see Lena, because I’m not so heartless as to deprive either of you of that relationship, but if you even look at Brigitte, I’ll-”

“It’s not Brigitte!” Angela burst into tears, her cheeks flushing with agonising heat, hating Fareeha for making her admit it but hating herself more for feeling that way in the first place, “it’s not Brigitte, it’s Moira!” Admitting it aloud felt as though a crushing weight had been relieved from her shoulders, immediately followed by an even heavier weight crashing down on her. Fareeha was the last person she wanted to know about her feelings for the mad scientist. It was something she could guarantee would be used against her in the future.

Angela’ admission hit Fareeha like a punch to the gut, stealing her breath for a moment. “Moira?” she gasped in disbelief. Of course, she knew about the little fling the two scientists had, everyone did, but she’d thought it was over a long time ago, certainly not something for Angela to be actively down about. “Your face has been tripping you because you’re pining for Moira?” She stopped short of asking why specifically, fearing the answer she might hear, sure it could only be about sex and not love.

Even though her back was turned, Angela couldn’t bear the idea of Fareeha seeing the undoubtedly pathetic look on her face. She murmured something in German, and the room responded to her command instantly, the lights turning themselves off and plunging the room into darkness. Fareeha swore violently and sat down heavily on the bed, but Angela found it a little easier to talk, as though she could forget Fareeha was there and she was just talking to herself.

“I don’t expect you to understand. You have all you want, you’ve never had to worry about falling in love with someone who’s unavailable but it’s all I seem to do.” She knew it was ridiculous to think about Moira O'Deorain loving anyone except herself, but sometimes when they were curled together in the tangled sheets, panting, and Moira reached out to brush Angela’ damp hair back from her face, she felt it. “I’m jealous of the attention she’s paying to Olivia. There. Are you happy now? Now you really know how much of a disgusting person I am.”

If Fareeha had any composure left, Angela’ latest admission shattered it. Rage seared her as surely as boiling water but for a moment, words failed her. If it had been someone else, perhaps she’d have tried to let them down gently, but right now she hated Angela more than anyone in the world. “She doesn’t love you, Angela! She barely knows you exist except as a tool to be used,” she cried, her voice cracking. She heard Angela try and fail to smother a sob, and snorted derisively. “You sit there every day, consumed with pathetic yearning, and it makes me sick. Grow up! The woman you think you love is a fiction; she wouldn’t wipe your tears or protect you or comfort you when you’re unwell. You’re not important enough to her for those thoughts to even register in her head.”

It was cathartic in a way, wounding Angela lessened some of the pain Fareeha herself was feeling. But now she’d started, she couldn’t stop herself. Weeks, months, years of anger poured out of her and she was powerless to stop it, even when Angela began to cry in earnest.

“You know what Moira always said, either you’re with me or you’re against me. Which is it, Angela? Because right now it’s obvious what Moira thinks, which is why she’s there plotting with Sombra and you’re here crying over her not paying you enough attention. Fuck! Do you hear how pathetic that sounds?” Tension coiled in Fareeha’s body, burning for some kind of release, and she stood up, fury at being impeded by the darkness only making her even more desperate to put her fist through the nearest wall. She kicked the bed frame instead, gratified at the crunching noise as the plastic yielded to her rage. “At least with Brigitte I could understand why. But Moira? Are your standards really so low, Angela?”

There was a flurry of movement which sounded as though Angela had rounded on her angrily, but in the dark it was impossible to tell. It was a level of melodrama she’d never seen before, yelling at each other in a pitch black room instead of talking it out over a bottle of wine like normal people did. For a brief moment she wished she’d have just sat and put her arm around Angela, regretting the hatred coursing through her body. A candle flickered to life by the window, dimly illuminating Angela, light shining on the tear stains on her face. Fareeha wanted to feel ashamed that she’d made her oldest and once closest friend cry, but she couldn’t.

“Standards? You want to lecture me, Fareeha? Fine, I’m all ears. Let’s get it over with,” Angela growled, her voice dangerously low, implying that a lecture from Fareeha was in actuality the last thing she wanted.

It took Fareeha by surprise, and for a moment she couldn’t think of a word to say. When she finally spoke, she was surprised to find that her voice came out quieter, softer than she expected. “She’s just wrong for you, Angela. She doesn’t love you, she never could, not like-”

“Like what? Like you could?” Angela sneered. “You’re no better than Moira. You want to own people, to possess them for your own gain. You don’t care about anyone’s feelings, fucking look around, we’re humans not fucking chess pieces for you to play around with and decided when and how we all die. To think I once imagined I might be in love with you!”

Rather than striking her in the heart, as was no doubt the intention, Angela’ statement hit Fareeha between the legs and the fact she could react in such a way to those words made her fury rise again. She had the twin advantages of darkness to mask her movements, and the weak candle to allow her to track Angela’, so when she suddenly pushed the doctor against the wall Angela gasped out in a way which could have been surprise, or fear, or something else Fareeha didn’t want to put a name to right now. “Don’t be so stupid,” she growled, hot breath burning Angela’ lips, “of course you’re not in love with me.” Their closeness, the way Angela’ chest heaved against hers, the ease with which she could choke her or fuck her, made Fareeha dizzy with sudden lust. She crushed her lips against Angela’, kissing her with blind rage, not caring when their teeth clashed and when one of them ended up with a cut lip, blood tainting their kiss.

“Is that what you wanted?” Fareeha hissed, more to distract herself from the fact it had certainly been what she wanted than any desire to hear the answer, and brought one hand up to choke Angela, strangling her words. She felt the other sorceress swallow hard, and loosened her grip fractionally. “Tell me,” she demanded, getting wetter for every second that Angela’ breath came shakily but Angela simply stared at her resolutely, her gasps the only response. Reluctantly, Fareeha dropped her hand, a soft noise of shock tearing from her a second later when Angela grabbed a handful of her dark hair and dragged her head back to expose her neck, immediately attacking her bronze skin with a sharp bite, before sucking hard enough that Fareeha almost had to swallow her pride and beg her to stop. She’d have a mark there for days, impossible to cover up with her armour.

“Don’t tell me who I am or am not in love with,” Angela growled between rough nips, setting Fareeha’s whole body aflame, “what would you know about how I feel?” When Fareeha didn’t answer, she tugged her hair roughly, making the soldier let out a weak whine. “Now who’s the pathetic one?” Angela smirked, and pulled Fareeha into another rough kiss by her hair, moaning unrestrainedly as strong hands began to massage her breasts hard, pinching and twisting her nipples through the thin material of her shirt. “Oh gods... Oh Fareeha...” she moaned, breaking the kiss, and Fareeha slapped her hard.

“Stop it,” Fareeha snapped, “stop it or I’ll cover your mouth as I make you cum.” Her own words made her feel weak with desire. When had she decided she was going to fuck Angela, and why had it suddenly become the thing she needed most in all the world? “Are you going to shut up?” she growled, shoving her hand up beneath Angela’ shirt, tearing aside the various layers of fabric, and flicking a hard nipple with her thumb. Angela cried out, but managed to prevent herself saying Fareeha’s familiar name. Dizzy with lust, she could only assume that had been her crime. “Good,” Fareeha said, “now stay still if you want this. I’m not fucking you on my bed.”

Fareeha brought both hands up and tore open Angela’ shirt in a spray of buttons, pulling and tugging at her underclothes until eventually she was naked from the waist up. It wouldn't have taken much effort to strip her, but Fareeha wanted the possessiveness which tearing them off gave. She wanted to stay neutral and disinterested, but beneath her hands, Angela was a vision, which only served to make her more angry. She cupped Angela’ breasts roughly, massaging them and feeling the other woman’s nipples hardening more against her palms.

“Can’t... I can’t stay standing... Please, Fareeha?” Angela murmured, and Fareeha growled in frustration. Against her better judgement, she grabbed Angela’ bare shoulders and pulled her away from the wall, pushing her towards the bed. Angela cupped her face, trying to kiss her but ending up just panting into her mouth. At the edge of the bed she stiffened, expecting Fareeha to throw her down onto it, but the other sorceress let go of her briefly, stepping back. Angela had only a second to feel discomfort before Fareeha’s hands were on her again, fumbling with her jeans. To help, Angela lit the soft night light beside the bed with her shaky voice, and Fareeha’s fingers quickly found their mark, undoing the fly and then kneeling so she could drag down the tight denim alongside cotten panites, leaving Angela completely naked.

Fareeha leaned in and sucked at her thigh, breath hot against her skin. “Look at you, you’re a mess,” she hissed, and knelt up so she could swipe her tongue against Angela’ sex. The unexpected contact combined with the sight of Fareeha on her knees made Angela so weak that her legs gave way and she barely managed to control her collapse onto the bed. “I bet you’re going to cum the second I touch you, aren’t you?” Fareeha spat in disgust. She pushed Angela’ legs apart, then hooked her hands around Angela’ hips, roughly pulling her to the very edge of the bed. “I really fucking hope you like it rought,” she smirked, keeping eye contact as she leaned in, right up until Angela’ eyes were forced closed with anticipation.

Angela wanted to be embarrassed about how wet she was, but the second she felt Fareeha’s tongue on her, she forgot everything. A hard swipe over her clit, a teasing lick along her folds, was all it took to get her trembling. “Fareeha, got... I’m- I’m going to-”

Fareeha pulled back immediately, biting her thigh again, hard enough to break the skin, the pain to momentarily cancel out her arousal. “No you’re not,” she lauded matter of factly, “you’ll cum when I decide you can cum.” She pressed a soft kiss to Angela’ clit, but there was no sweetness there, it was simply a way to tease her without giving too much. “How long should I make you wait for?” she mused, knowing Angela was almost insensible with desire and hardly in a position to respond to her.

“Please Fareeha, I thought... mm, don’t do that if you want me to last... I thought... gods, stop!” Angela sobbed, her hips jerking fruitlessly against the air as Fareeha licked her clit then pulled away again. “I thought you wanted to take me rough,” she managed to say, her words coming out in a rush before Fareeha could tease her any more, “please, I need- need more!”

Fareeha gripped Angela’ thighs hard, holding her in place as she buried her face between the other sorceress’ legs. She licked her clit furiously, knowing that Angela was so close to the edge that she’d cum from anything. “More? Like this?” she asked between licks, smiling smugly against Angela’ wet cunt. “Are you going to cum, Ang?”

“Yes,” Angela moaned, “yes, I’m... oh fuck!” She gripped a handful of Fareeha’s hair as she felt herself begin to cum, her ecstatic moans of pleasure breaking into sobs as Fareeha pulled away at the last minute, offering her only a ruined orgasm as she came without any touch at all. “Fareeha, no!” Angela whimpered, her hips twitching forward in desperate search of some stimulation as she came, but all she got in response was a dark laugh from Fareeha.

Angela collapsed back on the bed, exhausted but unsatisfied, sobbing softly. “Fuck, please please don’t leave me like this?” she begged, clenching the bedsheets in her fists as if trying to resist touching herself, “Fareeha please?”

“Lie down properly,” Fareeha commanded, hurriedly removing her own clothes and climbing onto the bed. Moving as though her limbs were locked in her armour. Angela managed to comply, parting her legs shyly, hardly daring to hope that Fareeha was prepared to give her what she wanted. “You’re such a mess, aren’t you?” Fareeha purred, teasing her fingertip over Angela’ clit and making her squirm. “See, you’re so sensitive now after I didn’t let you cum properly.” As Angela opened her mouth to begin pleading for more, Fareeha pushed two fingers inside her, cutting off her words. “Is that what you wanted?” she growled, pulling back then thrusting again, this time with three fingers. “Tell me, Angela.” She slammed into her, feeling the already weakened bed move beneath them.

Each thrust took Angela’ breath away. She was far too wet for Fareeha’s fingers not to be pleasurable inside her, but it was certainly harder than she was used to being fucked, even by Moira. “Yes, it’s... Fareeha, so good... It’s what I want... Please, let me cum this time,” she whimpered, barely even conscious of what she was saying. She was close, so close, but she could never cum without having her clit touched, and beneath the pleasure was a slowly-growing unease that Fareeha might keep pounding her for hours but refuse to rub her clit and let her cum. But Angela was more than prepared to beg.

“Cum,” Fareeha demanded suddenly, curling her fingers, thrusting and stroking roughly inside her, the pleasure causing tears to come to Angela’ eyes again, but she couldn’t... she needed... Fareeha flicked her clit hard with her thumb, and Angela cried out as her orgasm hit without warning, her back arching slightly from the damp sheets as she came, her juices spilling against Fareeha’s fingers.

As Angela panted for breath, crying softly again, Fareeha wiped her fingers on Angela’s bloody thigh, not wanting her sheets to be soaked in the doctor’s scent any more than they already were. She’d have to have them changed, there was no way she’d be able to sleep otherwise she lied to herself, fully intending to fuck herself sensless in Angela’s mess as soon as that door clicked shut. She shifted slightly on the bed and bit down hard on a whine as the sheets rubbed against her sensitive, dripping pussy. She desperately needed release, but she had no intention of letting Angela be the one to provide it. “Get yourself cleaned up, then leave,” she said bluntly, more to strengthen her own resolve not to let Angela touch her than because she had a particular issue with the doctor lying there on her bed, a large part of her wanted to kiss her with passion and want, maybe she did love Angela and only hated herself for not realising it sooner.

Angela pushed herself up into a sitting position and to Fareeha’s surprise, she smirked. “Whatever you want, Reeha. But I know you’re going to come crawling to me and beg me to get you off sooner or later,” she resisted the urge to kiss Angela as she stood, to pull her into an embrace and spill her heart to the woman she hoped she could at least call friend again. 

As soon as the door slipped shut she made good on her earlier promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela takes charge with Moira...

Angela released the sheets her fists had scrunched up and exhaled. All the tension in her body was released in a glorious sigh of ecstasy. Her body gave one last, gentle shudder as she stretched in satisfaction, arching her back like a cat. Her tired eyes closed as she caught her breath, lips gently parted. She felt Moira slowly crawl up her spent body and lay beside her. She draped a lazy arm across her lover's chest and pulled her closer, kissing her wet mouth with a grateful moan.

They lay together in silence, heated bodies cooling down atop the surprisingly soft sheets of the base. The sun had poured in through the window of Angela’s room indicating it was breakfast in the mess. Moira sat up, sliding her long and slender legs out over the edge of the bed, feet finding the heated floor of the room and reached for the glass of water she left on the nightstand. Angela propped herself up on an elbow behind her, arms wrapping around her waist. Moira's short hair smelled of grass and fresh water. Angela gently rustled it and planted lazy kisses on her shoulders.

“You’re still so tense,” she remarked, feeling the rigidity of the surprisingly developed muscles under her lips,

“I’m a busy woman, Sombra needs me, you need me, Lena needs me, every cunt on this stupid base seems to need me,” Angela pressed a hand against Moira’s flat stomach to keep her from getting up off the bed.

“Last night you said we could have today to ourselves,” she said reproachfully. “you need to rest so you don’t burn yourself out. You’re right we all need you, so please take some time to rest up, Lena will keep Sombra well,” Moira made a frustrated grunt in response,

“I can’t afford the time. I’ve already delayed my morning work for you. All apologies, but my role here is simply too important to… Ow!”

“Your role is to relax today, It is not healthy to overwork yourself to the extent you already do.” Angela bit down on the freckled shoulder again, drawing a sound out of Moira that was half an exclamation of shock and pain and half a moan. “Can you see how tense you are? You need to be taken care of more than anybody else on this base, you give so much and we all take you for granted,”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Angela I work as hard as I do because we will all die if I don’t perform my duties to perfection,”

“How can you do your duties if you’re this wound up?”

She nipped at her neck, softer this time while her hands wandered downwards, following the boney curves of Moira’s slim hips. She pressed herself against her body, Moira’s breathing was restrained and measured but it shook in a telltale way. Angela knew she needed only to pull at the right thread for her to unravel.

“You are always doing so much for others, for the base, for me… Nothing would ever get done if it weren’t for you,” she breathed against her alabaster skin. “It’s time you took a step back and let me service you.”

Angela’s fingers crept down further, drawing idle patterns on the inside of Moira’s thighs. The scientist rubbed the back of her short, orange hair as she released a deep sigh, “As long as it doesn’t take all day,” she conceded at last, letting her head fall back against Angela’s shoulder,

“No promises...”

Angela wasted no time in getting to work, her fingers were exploring at first, trying to find the right spots on her own intuition. It was different from usual, taking the lead, normally she reacted to the Irishwoman and mimicked her movements but now she had to do all the work. 

After a brief period of exploration she had discovered the movements that drew the loudest sighs and moans from Moira, then she found the areas that made her moans grow more rhythmic and deliberate. She found a pattern Moira seemed to like, her hand tangling in Angela's long, blonde hair for an anchor as she rocked her hips and whispered words of encouragement that made the doctor smile. Kindness was rare when it came to Moira.

It wasn’t enough though, whatever she seemed to try failed to satisfy the scientist. Moira took her hand to guide her, but there was always a point where she broke the moment, her ragged sighs and moans breaking into frustrated and disapproving grunts meaning Angela had to start again and build up to Moira’s demanding expectations from scratch.  _ Just let me do this _ , she pleaded to herself, struggling to contain her anger because Moira’s hand was still dictating her actions and Angela felt like she was hardly doing anything to please the woman she loved.

Deciding a completely new approach was required, Angela removed her hand and unwrapped herself from behind Moira, who turned and gave her a quizzical glance. She moved in front of the scientist and straddled her lap, bringing their lips together in a demanding kiss. Her hands pawed at Moira’s small breasts, swiping patterns against sensitive skin. 

When she had the redhead breathless and thoroughly distracted, Angela placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her lover down onto the mattress. She resisted at first, until Angela pressed her kiss deeper and broke through the weak resistance, more accurately Moira let her through, letting her body sink into the bed below.

Angela kissed her way down Moira’s neck and got off the bed to kneel on the warm floor. She placed her hands on Moira's thighs and pushed them apart, encountering no resistance. Moira sighed heavily again as Angela’s lips dragged up her thigh. 

When she reached the soaked destination Angela paused for a moment, waiting for an indication of approval from the older woman before she took a broad, slow lick up the center of her molten hot slit. The scientist’s reaction was immediate, a sharp exhale of breath as a firm hand coming tangled in long, blonde hair. Finally satisfied with the reaction, Angela increased her efforts. She much preferred using her mouth to her hands, loving the way every woman she had ever tasted was different yet all equally delicious. To her delight she found that Moira was in favour of her using her tongue to devour her. She felt like she had finally beaten Moira’s control when the older woman immediately put her back in her place, moving her hips and making Angela change her rhythm again. She sat up with fire in her and the fingers that previously toyed idly with strands of blonde hair now had a painful grip on her scalp.

Angela pulled away and locked eyes with the scientist, face red with anger and embarrassment, “Lie back down,” she commanded, her voice with an edge that others rarely heard,

“Pardon?”

The older woman above her looked disheveled, her usually pale cheeks darkened by a strong blush and her short hair messy from sleep and sex. Even in this state, it was hard for Angela to give her orders without flinching in fear of retaliation, “I said… I’m doing this. Just lie down and stop trying to control me,”

“I always lead. Isn’t that what you prefer?” Moira responded, her voice smug,

“Well… Not this time. Please, just let me have this,” she reached up and pushed Moira back onto the bed with force, ”you're not letting yourself relax,” she continued. “try not being in charge for once,”

“That doesn’t sound relaxing to me, but I suppose I will trust you,” Moira lay back down on the bed,

“It will, trust me, please.”

Angela ran soothing hands along her legs, feeling the weight of Moira’s body shifting on the bed as the redhead visibly struggled to keep herself from interfering. Angela gripped her hips, holding her in place, and buried her face between her legs, unimpeded by the abrupt changes of pace this time. Moira soon stopped fidgeting, her breathing coming in harder and faster than before. The muscles of her thighs tensed up when Angela's tongue finally hit the perfect angle. It didn’t make sense, she shouldn’t have been able to find that without Moira’s help.

Long fingers dug into the mattress before sliding down to Angela's shoulders, holding her lover for a brief moment before the pleasure took her and she threw both arms over her head and fell back in ecstasy. With sharp nails clawing the opposite edge of the bed, her heavy sighs became stifled moans of joy. 

By the time an orgasm had coursed through her body she wasn't screaming but Angela had never heard her be so loud, “So?” the doctor wiped her mouth smugly, crawling back on the bed and straddling a panting Moira whose only response was a worn out hum, “Did I not tell you as much? It's good to let go,”

“Maybe,” Moira looked at her with lidded and put a hand on the back of Angela's neck, drawing her down into an intimate kiss. She took both of Angela’s hands into her own and rolled them over so she was on top, “Once in a while ,”Angela wrapped her legs around her waist and gladly returned her kiss.

“I love you,” Angela whispered after a few minutes of sensually making out with the scientist,

“I know, I’m pretty sure everyone on the base does after your argument with Fareeha last night,” red flushed Angela’s cheeks, “When we started this… thing, we agreed it was just sex, no feelings,” Moira pondered, her mismatched eyes staring into pleading baby blue pearls,

“I know, but we could die any moment and I just needed to say it,”

“How cliché,” Moira mocked, kissing Angela again, “I need to think about it, I don’t think I’m ready for such… feelings, find me later today.”

With a kiss she easily broke Angela’s hold and left, not caring she was nude as she walked to her own room. Something unusual was in her cold, blackened heart, part of her wanted to return to Angela and kiss her, hold her and tell her she felt the same. She knew, deep down, she could never be the woman Angela needed her to be. Shaking her head and dismissing the idea of a relationship she dressed in her lab coat and made her way to her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
